


Seksiä ja sirkushuveja

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinking, F/F, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, juonittelua, ryypiskelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Heidän sormensa kietoutuivat toistensa lomaan, ja Mariettan peukalo silitti tyytyväisenä Lavenderin rystysiä.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Marietta Edgecombe





	Seksiä ja sirkushuveja

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2011 Violetun haasteesta.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Rie, äkkiä!" Lavender sihahti ja veti Mariettan satiinilla kuorrutetun vartalon lähemmäs itseään. Marietta vilkaisi ovelle, mutta käänsi sitten äkkiä kasvonsa kohti Lavenderia.

"Tuijottaako se?" Marietta kuiskasi Lavenderin huulille näykkiessään niitä omillaan. Hän kallisti heidän päänsä parempaan kulmaan, tarjosi siluetin katsojille, ja livautti kielensä Lavenderin pehmeiden huulien väliin.

Lavender äännähti myöntävästi ja värisytti pitkiä silmäripsiään. Mariettan kieli aaltoili sensuellisti vasten hänen kieltään ja Lavender ujutti kätensä Mariettan olkaimen alle, koukisti sormensa lämpimään lihaan. Marietta veti Lavenderin jalan syliinsä hilaten mekon helmaa ylemmäs ja ylemmäs, sormet leipoen paljastuvaa reittä.

Vaimea rykäisy keskeytti nopeasti kuumenneen esityksen, ja Lavender kiskoi turvonneet huulensa Mariettan kaulalta.

"Suokaa anteeksi keskeytykseni, mutta herra Tremlett pyytää teitä liittymään seuraansa."

Lavender kohensi asuaan, väläytti säkenöivän hymyn VIP-alueen pullealla sohvalla lojuvalle Kohtalottarien basistille ja veti Mariettan mukanaan ylös. Heidän sormensa kietoutuivat toistensa lomaan, ja Mariettan peukalo silitti tyytyväisenä Lavenderin rystysiä.

Paljon myöhemmin, tai oikeastaan oli jo aikaista, Marietta havahtui salamavalon räiskeeseen. Hän kohotti päätään karvaiselta rinnalta.

"Naama piiloon!" Lavender määräsi, ja Marietta totteli tyytyväisenä siihen, ettei hänen tarvinnut vielä nousta ylös. Hänen osuutensa tulisi vasta huomenna, tai ylihuomenna, sillä hän oli heistä se joka kirjoitti.

Vihdoin räpsyntä loppui ja Lavenderin kapeat kädet kiertyivät Mariettan ympärille.

"Nyt ulos", Lavender supatti ja auttoi Mariettaa vetämään rypistyneen, repeytyneen kotelomekon ylleen. Marietta sävähti astuessaan ensimmäisen askeleen eikä voinut estää valitusta karkaamasta huuliltaan.

"Shh!"

"Perse on kipeänä, paniko se muka kakkoseen?"

Kuuma suihku rentoutti kipeät lihakset ja loputkin edellisestä yöstä unohtuivat, kun Lavenderin käsi livahti Mariettan jalkojen väliin liukkaana ja lämpimänä samalla, kun Lavenderin punainen kieli lipoi Mariettan törröttäviä nännejä. Marietta nojasi vasten lämmennyttä kaakeliseinää ja upotti lauetessaan sormensa Lavenderin vettä valuvaan tukkaan.

Seuraavana päivänä otsikot kirkuivat:

> "Kohtalottarien basisti pelehti tuntemattoman naisen kanssa!"  
> "Donaghan Tremlett heitettiin pihalle — avioero tulossa?"  
> "Kuka on mystinen punapää — katso kuvat!"  
> 


End file.
